Marvelous Marble and Caring Thoughts
by Sky Spark
Summary: Roxas and Namine are having their first anniversary, but what trouble might they have? I suck at summaries... Fluff. RoxasxNamine and SoraxKairi. A one-shot.


This is a one-shot I wrote for a contest on dA. Please, read and review :D.

* * *

Marvelous Marble and Caring Thoughts

Roxas's point of view

Ever heard of, "It's the thought that counts?" I did, only it had to take one forgetful mistake, a silent treatment, and messed up marble cupcakes in order to learn this life long lesson.

It all started on the day of our anniversary, well, myself and Namine's. After being with each over for a year, I, Roxas still being the naïve boy learned this lesson by doing something foolish by accidentally and purposely causing this lesson to be unfold.

Walking in the kitchen, seeing Namine in a dress looking like a cute waitress that was light green with a white apron on, she was stirring a pot which had something different and good in it. I took a whiff of it, it was spicy and it yearned to be in my tummy. Looking up to me Namine was gleaming with happiness as she then smiled when I asked her, "What's that you're cooking?" I asked her with curiosity.

"Oh, nothing, just some exotic food called chicken curry," she said in a sing-song voice.

Nodding, I added, "What's the occasion?" And that's when the silent part began.

Namine put down the ladle and looked at me, "It's our one year anniversary, silly," she said. "I wanted to cook something like we agreed we would do for each other." She continued to show that gentle smile of hers, "Have you forgotten it?" she looked at me with equal curiosity.

Stunned by the question, I quickly tried to think of something, but knew lying to your girlfriend, and in the future, wife could be the dumbest mistake a guy could do so I told her the truth, sighing with disappointment to myself after a bit of stuttering and indecision. "I mean I was so excited to see what you cooked for me," she said, looking ever so her usual cute self.

"Uh…I cooked for you. I….I forget," I said, scratching my head and that's when I saw her face drop like falling rain ..

After seeing her face, Namine did not say a word and she finished her chicken curry only to leave shortly out the door with me to look at the foreign food and thinking how to exactly eat it.

* * *

Upon sitting on the table, eating the chicken curry with a spoon thinking to myself, i_Why did I forget and what am I supposed to do?/i_ So I pulled out my cell phone and called Sora, maybe he could shed some light into what happened and what am I going to do.

10 minutes later

Opening the door after knocks and me checking who it was, I opened the door. It was Sora, grinning as usual, only instead with his kingdom key he held onto a present. "Happy anniversary to you!" he said, giving me a nuggie, smiling slightly.

I told him, "Thanks." Realizing something was wrong, his face grew serious.

"Hey, what's wrong, man?" he asked.

"I totally forgot something."

"It happens," said Sora, reassuringly.

"Yeah, but I forgot something important: Namine and my anniversary," as Sora looked down.

"Wow, that's hard," he said, scratching his neck as I looked at him defeated.

"How do you not forget this stuff, you know like your anniversary?" as I stood up straight and I asked.

Sora hesitantly stopped for a moment, surprised. "Well, let's just say I try not to," Sora said, giving a look that he was in a flashback. I could have sworn it was the memory of him forgetting Kairi in that castle.

"So when is your anniversary?" I asked in a sulking manner.

"Hm….well, in day after RokuNami's anniversary dinner," grinned Sora.

"Funny, that sounds like it's on the same day," I got surprised. "It's on the same day! Sora, you forgot you and Kairi's anniversary?"

Sora, now mirroring my actions, fell in despair. "I got caught up with remembering your anniversary, Roxas," he said saddened. "I even went and got you a present from King Mickey and his friends," he pointed at the gift. Sora then raised an eyebrow, "Why did you forget?"

"I was too busy with hanging out with Hayner," I was now even more defeated to realize I forget an important date for a dumb game of Struggle.

"Dude!" said Sora.

"I thought Namine and my anniversary was tomorrow," I said.

Sora and I both sulked in the diner chairs when Sora looked at the bowl of chicken curry. "What's that, Roxas?" he pointed to the bowl.

"Oh, that?" I said looking at the bowl. "Namine made this for me, it was supposed to be for our anniversary."

Sora looked at me with slight disgust. "What were you going to do? Just sit and eat without doing anything for Namine?"

"No, I was supposed to make her something too," I said, sinking in my chair with more guilt.

"Really?" said Sora. "So, why don't you?" he said, now looking like he had an idea.

"Do I do what?" I said, not really listening to him, all I heard in my head was, "You forgotten it?" and that sad look on Namine's face all playing in my head.

"Dude! Make her food, it's not too late!" said Sora. "If you make it then she will have to know that you still care," he said, pulling me to my feet.

Running over to the kitchen and pulling out some plastic bowls and smiling, "What does she like?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, sweets?" I looked confused as Sora crossed his arms.

"Can you be specific?"

"She likes marble cake!" I answered after realizing I do know and that I can make Namine smile again. As Sora rushed to get a spatula, I tapped my feet, looking extremely curious of why he was so trying to help me. I mean I'm sure he cares, but forgetting Kairi? Not a wise choice, it was a sensitive matter so I asked, "Sora, what's in it for you?" he stopped and placed a carton of egg down on the counter.

"Dude, I like seeing you with Namine and I don't want you to mess that up!" he said firmly. "Secondly, you made me realize that I can be saved and not make the same mistake as you by doing what you're doing. I mean if I make Kairi something I won't have to face your problems." He shrugged, carelessly.

"Gee, thanks," I said a little annoyed.

Sora went and got some milk and chocolate. "And besides I feel really bad with the whole incident at castle you know," he said, taking a small bite out of the chocolate we were going to use.

I then crossed my arms and asked to Sora, "So does Kairi like marble cake too?"

"She does," said Sora, munching on what looked like another piece of the same chocolate. "Aww, man, we don't have enough ingredients!" said Sora.

I was shocked, "Are you kidding me?" I asked. "Then what are we going to do? You can't split the cake; the girls will think we ate it!" I explained.

"Well, then what do you suggest?" Sora peered at me.

I quickly put on my thinking cap, "Cupcakes," I replied. "We'll make cupcakes since they taste about the same as a cake, they're only smaller."

Sora nodded in agreement, "Then, cupcakes it is," and we started to bake.

* * *

Namine's point of view

Roxas forgetting about our anniversary that day made me very sad so when I left him in the kitchen with the chicken curry I made was to… well, to have some time to think. I mean it was hurtful, but not to the point where I was mad. I mean he looked very sad when I told him about our anniversary and he did tell me the truth so that must count.

Walking down to the table where we were going to have our anniversary, I stopped to say hello to Kairi who was early at the most. "Hello, Kairi, what are you doing here so early?" I asked.

Kairi smiled, "Nothing", she said, gleaming. "I was just planning on doing something special for Sora."

I looked at Kairi, trying to look happy. "Oh, what's the special for?" I asked with curiously.

"Oh, well, since Sora and I are having our anniversary which is after your dinner. I'm sure Roxas told you because Sora would make sure of that," she looked surprised when I shook my head.

"Roxas never told me," I answered.

"Really? Wow, Sora told me he did though he was too busy play fighting with Riku. Oh, well, I can't wait to see—" Kairi stopped and saw my apparently visible sadness. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Roxas, he forgot our anniversary," I replied from her concerned question.

Kairi gasped, "What?" she said. "I'm sorry." She now matched my sadness.

"No, it's fine. He looked just as sad as I did when I confronted him," I said with firmness.

"Well, where is he now?" asked Kairi.

"Inside the kitchen," I said.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to though I don't understand why he left you."

"He didn't, I did."

"Then if it's really important to you, go talk to him about it," Kairi suggested and shook her head, smiling.

I nodded, "You're right!" saying with new determination as Kairi laughed and followed me in to where we were greeted with a BIG SURPRISE!

* * *

Roxas's point of view

After baking those little marble cupcakes, Sora and I were stunned by the mess we made in order to bake them. I mean it was actually our first time baking, but the surprise didn't stop there. The girls walked in and were shocked when they saw everything with food all over the place and one clean plate carrying cupcakes.

Sora gave a cheesy smile, "Surprise!" Kairi looked happy and baffled.

Namine smiled, "You made this?" asked Namine as I smiled and nodded.

"Both Sora and I did."

"Oh," said Namine. "Thank you!"

"Here, everyone take a bite," said Sora, passing the plate around and everyone including me grabbed a marble cupcake.

Taking a bite, I smiled happily until the super sugary taste began to fill my mouth that I had to spit out the rest of the cupcake before I got myself a tummy flu.

"God, it's awful" complained Sora with Kairi taking a burn piece.

"It's dry," Kairi said.

"And crunchy," completed Namine.

I looked saddened. "I'm sorry, Namine, I wanted to wish you a happy anniversary" as Namine quickly ran and hugged me.

"Silly, Roxas, I don't care that this cupcakes taste like moldy pack sugar bread. I care that you would go all this way to make me smile and actually care about my feelings," she said.

I smiled back at her, "So that's why you were sad because I wasn't thinking of you?"

"Yes," said Namine. She glowed brighter than ever with that gentle smile.

Kairi smiled and said, "Bingo!" Sora who tried to get the taste out of his mouth as Kairi turned to him. "So, I'm guessing this here is my special surprise?"

Sora, now covered with guilt, laughed nervously. "Uh…yeah, what makes you say that?"

"You had nothing else," said smiled. "It's okay, at least you didn't forget our anniversary though you did forget to tell Roxas and Namine." She hugged Sora.

"I…." Sora said, "Did…"

"Too," I completed for him after letting go of Namine.

"You what, Sora?" said Kairi, letting go of him and placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sor—" said Sora only to get hug again.

"It doesn't matter. You made an effort to remember," Kairi explained as Sora smiled at her and hugged her back while Namine and I laughed.

And that's how I learned that sometime's the gifts you give to people aren't exactly what they expected, but it's just the thought that counts.

The End.


End file.
